A security inspection system includes a security inspection device provided in a security inspection station. The security inspection device is configured to scan a human body or an object carried by a person, and to send the scanned result to a system for managing security inspection, in order to prevent risks brought by contrabands. The system for managing security inspection may be a distributed system or a centralized system for managing security inspection. Generally, a distributed system for managing security inspection may include two identical sets of servers, core switches and some uncommon client terminals. One of the two sets is put into an operation environment, and the other is in a backup environment isolated from the operation environment. When the server in the operation environment fails, physical links to corresponding client terminals have to be reconnected to the system in the backup environment.
FIG. 1 is a method and a distributed system for switching between an operation server and a backup server in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the operation server is isolated from the backup server. In a normal state, a client terminal is connected to the operation server network. When a switching is required, the connection between the common client terminals and the current network in the operation environment has to be manually cut off, and the client terminals have to be reconnected to a network in the backup environment.
However, the existing method and the distributed system for switching between an operation server and a backup server in the related art quires additional network devices and uncommon client terminals. Therefore, the system has a complicated structure and costs highly. Moreover, it requires manual effort for the switching, and the switching process is complicated and prolonged.